There's Always a Fifth
by Wiccan98
Summary: Best friends, alcohol, and a bet. Story better than summary, please read and review! Ginny/Blaise


**There's Always a Fifth**

_**Disclaimer**__**; **__I do not own, nor will I ever own, Harry Potter or anything HP related, that all belongs to J.K Rowling. The plot is mine though._

Tonight probably wasn't the best choice of nights to go out.

Ginny looked around the dim, familiar, bar trying to figure out what was so different about tonight. Her amber eyes swept past the small dance floor crowed with couples dancing as if no one else was there and single women flaunting their flawless, shapely, legs and practically exposed chests to the single men who were desperate for some attention. The women, of course, were playing hard to get, none of these men had a change to take home any of these perfect women.

She tore her eyes away from the other patrons' erotic movements on the dance floor and began examining the remaining corners of the bar. Directly across from the bar stools Ginny sat at were about ten small tables cramped against a medium sized wall. Here the men _did _have a chance to bring home a beautiful woman. More than half the tables were occupied by younger, and very drunk, girls; each girl practically shagging the men sitting next to them. The other tables accommodated groups of girls, not as drunk but getting there, when they weren't giggling their eyes scanned the dance floor seeking a suitable male to take home for a night.

Ginny saw these types of girls nearly every time she visited this bar. They were all always younger, all got too drunk to remember their own names, all were fairly new to the 'night club scene', and all went home with a different man every weekend.

She shook her head. Ginny never thought she'd be glad to have her teen and young adult years sucked away with the war, but when the redhead saw these girls making fools of themselves she couldn't help but feel some pride that she had never been that way.

"Another drink Miss?"

Ginny slowly turned to the friendly bar keep and looked at him as if he'd just spoken another language.

"No," she sighed. "looks like I won't be staying too long this week." She said sadly.

The bar keep nodded and took her empty glass away.

"Where's your friend?" He asked. "I don't think I recall seeing you without him in the past five years."

The bar keep was right, about a year after she'd left Hogwarts Ginny had been coming to this exact bar nearly every weekend, and this was the first weekend she'd been here alone.

She didn't like it.

"I don't know." She said honestly. "He was supposed to meet me here." Ginny sighed again. "I'll kill him for not showing up."

"If you kill me then I can't buy you a drink."

A smile came to Ginny's face; she didn't have to turn to know the owner of that voice. She took a breath to regain control of her facial expression before lazily turning to stare into the shocking ice blue eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Finally decided to show?" She cocked a brow. "You're a little too late."

Blaise smirked. "Am I?" He asked as he motioned to the bar tender to make up two more drinks.

"Yup." Ginny nodded and reached for her jacket. "I'm on my way out."

She stood and went to take a step but Blaise put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"You can have one last drink with me." he smirked, adding pressure to Ginny's slim shoulders.

He wasn't pushing hard, Ginny could have easily slipped from his grasp and walked out of the bar, but she relaxed and allowed Blaise to lightly push her back into her seat.

"_One _more drink then I suppose."

Blaise beamed and handed her the glass the bar keep had just set down before picking the other up for himself.

"One more drink." He repeated, clinked his glass to hers, and downed it in one gulp as he watched in interest his redheaded friend do the same.

It didn't end at the one drink.

Over the next hour Blaise and Ginny drank, laughed, drank, talked, drank, arm wrestled, and drank some more.

Ginny couldn't explain her friendship with Blaise, and whenever she tried she ended up with a headache. All she knew was that he was the simplest person to talk to, easy going, fun, and of course a little cocky and annoying at times.

She did know one thing though...

It all started with the war.

Ginny always wanted to help her friends and family in the adventures and battles, not because she thought it was the right thing to do, but for the sheer _adventure_ of it all.

No one else ever knew that Ginny didn't truly care about the war or the outcome, she hadn't picked a side and she never planned to. She didn't agree with Voldemort, but she could see his reasoning. In truth, all that Ginny cared about was her own survival (as bad as that seemed) whatever the outcome she could always adapt.

During her time wandering the corridors of Hogwarts as she would mentally complain about the 'Dream Team' leaving her behind _again_ she always knew her views on the war would be misinterpreted if ever revealed. So she kept them to herself.

She couldn't stand to be near her usual group of friends for too long. Their constant talk of the Death Eaters and the war annoyed her, but she couldn't just up and make friends with anyone else in the castle. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors all shared the same views on the war, and she couldn't be friends with the Slytherins because she was a blood-traitor, a Weasley, and she wasn't a follower of Voldemort or his values, nor was she planning to be.

Ginny Weasley was left alone.

Until Blaise found her one day that is.

It started the same as usual, the way anyone could have imagined; Blaise spotted her walking through the halls, made the usual insulting comment, and continued walking. On the third day he made a comment about her being a blood-traitor like her family. Ginny, who had been having a _very _bad day, yelled about how wrong he was and stormed off. With the few weeks that followed Blaise learned of Ginny's views on blood-status and the war, he understood them and revealed he had the same opinion.

As the school year began to come to a close, and the war reached its peak, and unspoken understanding passed between Ginny and Blaise; their friendship was a product of the war, and as the war ended – so would they.

Time and circumstances made liars out of the pair though.

They would spot each other in Diagon Alley, go for coffee, catch up, and part ways once more. After it happened a few times it was clear the bond that had formed between them at school was not yet ready to be broken.

Half a dozen lunches and a couple dozen owls later Ginny and Blaise were closer than ever before, and it wasn't long before they found themselves sitting in this bar every Friday night.

"Good choices tonight." Blaise said as his eyes skimmed over the patrons of the small night club.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

This was nothing new to her. On rare occasions only would Blaise leave the bar _without_ some blonde or brunette drunken idiot hanging off his arm because she was too drunk to stand.

"Couldn't hold onto the one from last week?" She asked taking a drink. "Sissy, was her name? What? She sneak out before you woke up?"

Blaise shot her a glare. "Chrissy." He clarified. "And no, _I _kicked _her_ out in the morning." He defended.

Ginny snorted. "What was wrong with her in the morning?"

"She was still there and I was sober." He smirked shamelessly.

Ginny laughed. "Do you have a something against dating?"

"Of course not!" Blaise seemed shocked and hurt by Ginny's words. "I date all the time."

Ginny raised a brow.

"You know, just not the same girl." He smirked.

The redhead rolled her eyes. She knew all this before, in fact her and Blaise got into it nearly every weekend. Oddly though one of the things she liked about Blaise was his cocky, arrogant attitude.

Perhaps it was because she couldn't see him acting any other way, or maybe because this was all she knew, or it could be that she loved to test him and attempt to knock him down and crush his ego a bit. Perhaps it was a bit of all three. Whatever the reason, Ginny was glad Blaise didn't hold back this side of himself when he was with her.

"One of these days you won't be able to get any girl you want just for a night." She said offhandedly.

"What are you on about?" Blaise looked at her in disbelief. "I can have any girl I want. What would make you think I couldn't?"

"Tell me why you think you can first."

Blaise stared for a moment, he didn't utter a word but Gin knew what he was up to.

Blaise wanted to know how serious she was being. In truth Ginny had first been playing around, but now, seeing how seriously he had taken it, she knew she couldn't give in. This was going to be fun.

She turned so her body was facing his, held eye contact, and kept her half smile half smirk in place. After a moment of Blaise's 'X-Ray vision' he dropped his gaze and smirked.

"First off, I don't _think_ I can, I _know _I can." He said haughtily. "I'm rich, good looking, charming, I have an amazing body, I'm tall, great looking, oh, and did I mention rich?"

It was times like this Ginny was reminded he was a Slytherin.

"You said 'good looking' twice." She said as if she hadn't heard the rest.

"No," Blaise shook his head. "I said 'good looking' and 'great looking', big difference."

"Ah, right, of course." Ginny nodded. "How could I have forgotten that?" She added sarcastically.

"It's okay love." Blaise winked. "You weren't given the same privileges I was as a child."

Ginny lightly slapped Blaise's arm, even though she knew he was kidding and his words hadn't bothered her that much. Blaise was the only one who could insult her family (jokingly or not) and get away with it.

"Besides – looks don't matter."

Ginny nearly dropped her glass at those words.

"They don't?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Not at all." Blaise smiled and shook his head. "When you're as rich as I am, you could like look a Blast-Ended Skrewt and still have girls begging to come home with you. The good looks are just a bonus babes." He winked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, of course, only Blaise could say looks didn't matter if you had the money to back it up. She lightly blushed at her own thoughts. She knew Blaise better than that, why would she expect him to say it was about first impressions or personality?

"Your turn." Blaise suddenly said; pulling Ginny out of her thoughts and back to reality.

She gave him a puzzled look.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Why do you think I can't have anyone I want? Come on Weasley, your memory isn't that bad."

Ginny glared. "Well, one day those good looks will go, the girls will grow a brain and the ones who don't won't want a fifty year old hitting on them, no matter how much money he has." She said simply.

Blaise seemed stunned for a moment.

"That," He hissed. "is not going to happen."

The tone of his voice made Ginny turn to face him. He sounded angry by her playing around. As she looked into his eyes she knew she was right; Blaise was angry. His usual kind eyes were filled with fury. The ice blue Ginny loved had turned darker, nearly navy blue, the slight sparkle you could see when he was smiling was replaced with a fire she had never noticed before. His mouth was set in a thin line, jaw tight, and the vein by his temple was throbbing. Feeling her gaze on his Blaise turned to look at her, the pure venom in his gaze made Ginny's eyes grow wide for a moment. He must have noticed because seconds later he softened his gaze and relaxed his jaw slightly, but only slightly. Ginny let out a slow breath and got a grip on herself. This was Blaise! He wasn't going to hurt her, Slytherin or not. She lightly shook her head trying to rid the image of his angry eyes from her mind, she was still slightly worried though, no matter how many times she told herself she was in no danger, no matter how much she knew Blaise would never hurt her in any way, at this exact moment she was afraid of her friend.

"Can't believe you'd even think that." He said suddenly. "My good looks will never fade." He winked.

Ginny smiled. She knew what he was doing; Blaise had sensed her discomfort and was trying to make light of the situation.

"Seems I've hit a nerve." She smirked.

Blaise glared.

"Don't worry; I'll still love you when you're old and ugly." She said with a chuckle.

"I will never be ugly." He said haughtily.

"Of course not." Ginny nodded, fighting not to smile. "But... you're not as good looking as you were in Hogwarts." She shrugged grabbing her drink.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hm?" She took a drink and returned the glass to the bar. "Oh nothing, just, well..." She paused. "The slight wrinkles around your eyes, and the bags of course, you just don't look as young."

"I do not have wrinkles."

"Sorry Blaise, but you are getting older." Ginny was fighting to keep her face straight, if she laughed now it'd be over.

"I realize that." He snapped. "So what?"

"Nothing, it's not like you look bad or anything it's just, never mind." She said quickly.

"It's what exactly?" He raised a dark brow.

"Well..." Ginny motioned to the bar keep to bring her another drink. "A lot of the girls in here are really young; they might not want someone older."

"They're not that young."

"Are you blind?" Ginny asked in disbelief. "Take a look around. That one looks like she's sixteen." Ginny nodded to a blonde who nearly fell off her chair laughing.

"Okay, maybe that one."

"And all her friends." Ginny smirked.

"One table then, so what?" He was getting annoyed, not at Ginny herself, but at the truth of her words.

"It's not a bad thing, maybe we should just find a different place next week, then you'll have a better chance at taking a girl home for a night..." Ginny paused. "Well, not a girl, but a _woman._" That was it. She held her breath, waiting to see how Blaise would take it.

"We do not need to find a different place." Blaise said through clenched teeth. "I can still get any girl in here."

"Right." Ginny nodded. "Any girl."

"That's right."

"Except a girl from that table." She nodded towards a table adjacent to where they sat, the table not only held some of the youngest looking of the girls in the bar, but also the best looking.

Blaise eyed the table suspiciously. "Why not that table?"

"Because they're the youngest." Ginny shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Age doesn't matter."

"Not at all." Ginny agreed. "But they probably want someone closer to their age, and of course as good looking as them." She added. "But looks don't matter either right?"

"No." He said stiffly.

"Because you have the money to make up for it."

"Right." Blaise nodded. "Wait..." He paused. "I have the money and the looks to back it up."

"Ah, I must have misunderstood when you said 'looks don't matter'."

"You must have." He agreed.

"Of course." Ginny nodded.

A silence fell between the two, Ginny was trying not to laugh and Blaise was busy studying the girls at the table that Ginny had deemed 'too good for him'.

"They still probably want someone closer to their age though." Ginny said suddenly.

"Age is a number, you can't see it. Those girls wouldn't even know I was older." He said defensively.

Ginny's lips twitched up into a smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yes..." Blaise said slowly. "Why?" His eyes narrowed, what was the sadistic little redhead thinking?

Ginny's smirk widened, she'd been waiting for this moment. "Five galleons says you can't get one of the girls at that table to want to come home with you."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, looked at the table, turned back to Ginny and smirked. "Well ten galleons says I can get all five girls to want to come home with me." He said arrogantly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and looked at the table. "There's only four." She said turning back to Blaise.

Blaise smirked. "There's always a fifth." He winked.

Ginny rolled her eyes. She was sure she'd only ever seen four girls at that table, maybe Blaise was right though, maybe there was a fifth, on the dance floor, in the bathroom... and if he was wrong she'd automatically win the bet.

"Deal." She smirked. "But you have to do it in under an hour." She added.

"Not a problem." Blaise finished his drink and walked over to the table, leaving Ginny sitting at the bar alone.

Ginny watched in amusement as Blaise sauntered over to the table, he walked up to a brunette and muttered something, she gave him a look that clearly said 'forget it'. Ginny laughed, Blaise didn't stand a chance. Just when she thought the girls would tell him to bugger off though Blaise said something else, the harsh brunette smiled, Ginny felt her mouth drop open. Blaise smiled his most charming smile and continued talking, in mere moments the entire table of beautiful girls were laughing. She couldn't believe this. One of the girls said something and motioned to an empty chair, Blaise smiled again and sat down, the girls looked at each other giggling, the dark former Slytherin took this opportunity to glance at the redhead and wink, Ginny glared back.

A moody Ginny spent the next half hour glaring at Blaise and the table of bimbos as she lazily moved her empty glass across the bar. She tried not to look at the table that was the cause of her current mood but every few minutes she'd hear Blaise's deep, booming, laugh followed by high pitched giggles that would cause Ginny's ear to bleed. The laughter and the giggling was too much for Ginny to keep her eyes away from, she wanted to know what was so funny, what jokes Blaise was telling to these girls that he used to tell to her.

Ginny folded her hands and rested her chin on her knuckles, why was she stressing so much about this? This was her idea, and it was just a bet after all, why was it getting to her so much? Her eyes slipped closed, only to snap open seconds later, slowly she picked her head up and stared wide-eyed at the neon signs hanging behind the bar. She was acting like a jealous girlfriend! No, that didn't make any sense. Blaise was a friend, an amazing friend, the best she'd ever had, but that was all he was. She couldn't be jealous, it made no sense. Ginny had witnessed Blaise hit on girls countless times before, she'd listen when he told her about the wild or boring nights he had with them, she even laughed at him the time he told her one of the girls cried during sex! Never before had she felt this sting of envy, why was she feeling it now?

"Your friend is an idiot."

Ginny focused her eyes and stared into the dark brown eyes of the bar keep.

"Why? What'd he do this time?" She turned her head and looked at the table, half hoping to see the girls telling Blaise to get lost. That wasn't the case though, the girls had all moved their chairs closer to him, two of them were hanging off his arms, one whispering in his ear. Ginny felt her eyes narrow as she turned back to the bar tender.

"Leaving you sitting here while he talks to those girls." The bar tender said when he had her attention.

Ginny smiled tightly. He was trying to make her feel better, tell her she was the best looking girl here and that Blaise was the idiot for not seeing it.

"No," Ginny shook her head. "it's a bet." She explained.

"Ah I see." The bar tender nodded. "And who made the bet?" He asked curiously.

"I did." She said simply.

"I see." The bar keep picked up her glass, wiped it with a dish towel, replaced it on the bar and began pouring her another drink. "So you're the idiot then?" He asked pushing the drink closer.

Shock flashed across Ginny face. This was not the way a bar tender should act. They are supposed to be overly nice to the drunks in the bar to give them a reason to come back and of course to get a higher tip.

"Excuse me?" She asked not touching the drink.

"It's clear to everyone here that you wish you were more than friends, and yet you send him into the arms of a bunch of drunken girls. Not very smart." He explained.

"We're just friends, always have been."

"Sorry, I was mistaken."

Ginny nodded to show it was okay.

"It's clear to everyone but you." He added.

Ginny glared at the bar keep before glancing back at the table. Blaise was now whispering in the girl's ear, she smiled and nodded at whatever it was he said. Blaise smiled, looked up at Ginny, winked, and then dipped his head to plant a kiss on the girl's neck.

Ginny tore her eyes away from the disgusting scene and looked back at the bar tender.

"A friend wouldn't be jealous right now." He said.

"I'm not jealous, sickened is more like it." Ginny lied.

"Listen Miss," The bar tender rested his elbows on the bar and leaned in close to Ginny. "I've seen a lot of girls come in here, girls like that," He nodded towards the table. "who drink too much and go home with a different guy."

Ginny listened with mild interest, wondering what his point was.

"And I've seen girls like you." He added. "Who come with a friend, or a couple of friends, there is always a guy with them, never a boyfriend but just a guy they wish were more than a friend. A lot don't realize they even feel that way until it's too late, and then they come here alone, sit at this bar and cry into their beer or to anyone who will listen about the 'best friend they let get away.'"

"And the others?" Ginny asked curiously.

"The others realize what's going on and do something to change it, and then, the best friend turns into the boyfriend." He said.

"What are you getting at?"

The bar keep gave her a hard look, as if he expected her to understand what he was trying to say through his cryptic explanation.

"Don't become the girl who cries into her beer." He said simply.

Ginny opened her mouth to explain how that wouldn't happen because not only did she not feel that way for Blaise, but also because Blaise didn't feel like that for her. She stopped herself though; this wasn't any of his business.

The bar tender gave her a look, smiled, tapped the bar with his knuckles and then walked to the other end to serve another customer.

Ginny continued to stare at the neon signs thinking about what the bar keep had said. She didn't like Blaise, not in that way, she couldn't. They'd known each other for years, if she did like him then wouldn't she have felt it earlier when they first started hanging out? Wouldn't it have hurt more when they had to separate ways at the end of the war? Or surely seeing him with a different girl every weekend would have stung right? Yes, if she did like him she would have known, how can you like someone without knowing it?

She glanced back to the table and saw Blaise talking to a different friend, he was whispering in her ear just as he had with the other girl, kissing her gently. Ginny looked away, disgusted, Blaise was trying too hard, making too much of a scene. Why would he act this way when he knew she'd be looking?

She rested her chin on her hands once more and allowed her eyes to slip closed. As she sat there half bent over the bar her mind drifted to memories of her and Blaise. The first time they spoke without insulting each other, the first time she told him about her views on the war, the first joke Blaise told her. A smile came to her face as she pictured his face, smiling broadly as he watched her laugh so hard her ribs hurt.

The smile faded and was replaced with a frown when the memory of their last time together at Hogwarts came to mind. It was no different from any other time they had spent together, but it was. They were sitting by the lake, just talking, or sitting in silence, but it was heavier, they knew, even then they knew it was all going to end soon. They could feel the war coming closer and they knew the friendship they had formed was going to break within days.

But that wasn't what happened. Ginny remembered the first time they went for coffee after spotting each other in Diagon Alley, acting as if they had never been apart. The times that followed were no different. Ginny noticed a pattern in every memory. Blaise would do his best to make her laugh, and she would, harder than she ever had before, and every time she laughed Blaise would smile. It wasn't his usual smile; it was deeper, wider, nearly reaching his eyes. He seemed happier than ever when he wore this smile, and he only ever wore it for her. And it was only these memories, the memories of Blaise's eyes shining brighter with that smile that caused Ginny to smile now.

She opened her eyes and felt her mouth drop open.

Well this just sucked.

What was she supposed to do now?

She glanced back over at the table. One of the girls nodded to what Blaise was saying, he smiled, not the smile Ginny had remembered, and stood up. He extended his hand to the girl, she giggled with her friends before taking his arm, he pulled her gently until she was steady on her feet, then he pulled her in closer until she was pressed against him. Ginny felt her teeth grind together and he whispered to her once more. She looked shocked for a moment before nodding and turning to her friends. She said something; they looked between her and Blaise before shrugging and getting to their feet. Blaise smiled and kissed each one on the cheek. Two of the girls looped their arms in his, the other two looping their arms in their friends arms, Blaise looked at each girl, smiled, and then started walking with them. He looked up at Ginny and winked.

Ginny realized that Blaise was about to take four girls home, anger and jealousy bubbled in her chest, her stomach tied in painful knots, and an uncomfortable lump formed in her throat. She didn't know what to do but she knew she didn't want Blaise to leave with those girls.

'_Don't become the girl who cries into her beer.'_

The bar tender's words rang in her ears, she didn't want to be that girl, and she wasn't going to be, but what could she do to stop Blaise and those girls leaving now? She turned and looked over her shoulder, one of the girls had lost her heel, Blaise and the others had stopped and were waiting for her to put it back on before continuing. Now could be Ginny's chance, she could walk up to Blaise now and drag him away from those girls but what was she going to say to him? And what would she do if he rejected her?

Before her brain told her feet to move Ginny watched in mild horror as the girl secured her heel to her foot and rejoined Blaise and the others. She smiled up at him and they started walking again. Ginny watched it all in slow motion, Blaise and the girls walked past her, the girls giggling and Blaise smiling. As they past Blaise looked up at Ginny, the expression on his face was something she had never seen before, slowly he turned his gaze away from the redhead and back to the group of girls walking with him. The entire time Ginny was telling herself to move, but her limbs just weren't listening, it was as if she was frozen in her own hell. As soon as they walked past her time seemed to return to normal, within seconds they were close to the door. This was her only chance if she wanted to do something.

Quickly digging through her pocket Ginny slapped down some money on the bar and jumped from the stool. As quickly as she could without running she strode over to Blaise and the others, Blaise must have heard her coming because he turned when she was less than a foot away, he opened his mouth to say something but Ginny hurriedly cut him off as she pressed her lips to his.

Fear and adrenaline were pumping through her veins, Blaise hadn't responded to the kiss yet, Ginny's mind was screaming at her to let go and run out of the bar but she'd come this far and she didn't want to let go now. A second later she felt his eye lashes flutter closed and his hands snake around her waist. His lips moved against hers before parting, silently asking for entrance, she opened her mouth and shivered when she felt his tongue glide over her own. Her tongue searched ever crevice of his mouth, relishing the feel of it and locking it into memory. Blaise squeezed her hips gently, causing Ginny to growl low in her throat. All too quickly for her liking Blaise slowed the kiss and pulled back, he rested his forehead on her own, panting slightly before dipping his head and lightly kissing her jaw bone.

Ginny's eyes fluttered open, she looked beyond Blaise's head and stared into the confused, amused, and slightly disappointed eyes of the four girls he had nearly left with.

"Could you give us two seconds girls?" She asked in a tone deeper than usual.

The girls didn't move.

"As you can see _girls_ he would prefer to have a _woman_ tonight." She said with malice.

Some of the girls glared, some huffed, and one even stomped her foot like a child, but after a moment they all left.

Blaise kissed her lips again, gently this time. He pulled away, looked her in the eyes, and then smirked.

"What's so funny?" She asked curiously.

"I told you; there's always a fifth." He winked.

Ginny tossed her head back and laughed. As she looked back into Blaise's eyes he was giving her that same smile, the one just for her, which nearly reached his eyes.

"I'm not paying you." She smirked.

Blaise's smile widened, he kissed the redhead once more. Her hands wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair, without breaking the kiss Blaise bent and grabbed Ginny behind her knees, in a swift motion he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Ginny squealed in surprise, it soon turned into a laugh though as Blaise carried her out of the bar.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_**A/N;**__ My second Blaise/Ginny! Hope you all liked it! I blame __**IHeartDracoM**__ for this entirely; she got me into Blaise/Ginny! For any of you who have read my other fics; I am taking a short break from Fanfiction. 'Break' meaning I will only be posting oneshots for a while. I have a longer fic planned but I need a break from regular updating. There are many oneshots floating around in my head though. I hope you will all check them out, and I will let you know when I'm posting my next long fic. Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
